


maybe this is danger and he just don't know

by goodmourning



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, the heathen jumped out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmourning/pseuds/goodmourning
Summary: request: cardan tied to a bed.He tugged on the silky scarves tethering his hands to each end of the bedpost. They wouldn’t come loose. Damn it. He gazed at her. “I want to touch you.”originally posted on tumblr @amandlas.





	maybe this is danger and he just don't know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallerthanaffliction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallerthanaffliction/gifts).



“I have changed my mind,” he whimpered, “I don’t want to be tied anymore.”

“Are you uncomfortable?” she immediately asked. “Are you in pain?” She slid off him quickly.

Cardan’s jaw set. “No,” he was forced to say, unable to lie.

“What, then?”

He tugged on the silky scarves tethering his hands to each end of the bedpost. They wouldn’t come loose. Damn it. He gazed at her. “I want to touch you.”

Jude stared at him from where she sat on the bed. A small smile formed on her face. “Is that all?”

Cardan kept silent.

“Very well. I think you can endure what I have planned for you.” She kissed him in the center of the chest, skimming her nose against his skin as she trailed down.

He groaned. Since the moment he accepted her challenging eyes he knew he’d pay for it tenfold.

When she unceremoniously took him in her mouth, Cardan  _vowed_  to never be so stupid again.

He let her hear his moans, his groans. It made Jude suck on him harder, trailing every part of him inside her mouth using her tongue. She was unhurried, torturous. Not meeting his miserable gaze. Jude took him fully in her mouth, as much as she could manage, lips pouted. Then she slowly,  _too slowly_ , lifted her head, dragging his cock up and out of her mouth.

“ _By the stars_ , Jude…”

She kept pulling on him, until only the head remained past her lips. That was when she finally looked up, brown eyes meeting black, reading what was there. She didn’t break eye contact when she drove him back inside her mouth, starting again.

He wouldn’t survive this. He would not. Cardan told her as much.

With a small wet sound, Jude released him from her mouth, letting out a tiny laugh. How fortunate, he thought, that she took revelry in his agony.

Jude’s hand, small but steady, the strongest hands he’d ever known, ran up and down his cock. Cardan’s hips jerked at the motions.

“Should I make you climax like this and be done with you?” she teased.

He cursed the fabric keeping him to the bed. “Absolutely not.”

She picked up the pace, fingers bearing down on him. “Hold it then.” Jude added her second hand. “Do not peak. If you do, we’re done.”

Her hands worked together to grip him in exactly the way that made Cardan delirious. She jerked him fast, working the entire member. His eyes rolled back. “Not fair,” he whimpered under his breath. He felt the build-up in his stomach.

Pausing briefly, Jude sat herself adamantly on his thighs. She held him gingerly in one hand, like one would hold a beach stone. He was stiff and hot as she guided herself over him, running her core over his member, not letting him enter. She was already wet. He turned to the ceiling in disdain.

“Tell me what I want to hear,” she said coyly.

Cardan pulled on the restraints hard. He squeezed his eyes shut. She shifted her body just so that her clit rubbed on his cock. It dragged a groan from her throat, and she began grinding down harder on him, moving over him as if they were joined already. As if he were buried in her, and not suffering while she ran her drenched center up and down his member.

“Fine, I’ll come like this,” she said with eyes closed.

He couldn’t take it much longer. His whole body thrummed with anguish, hands curling into fists. “Fuck you.”

“As you wish,” Jude said, sliding him inside her.

The moan that came out of him rumbled through the room.

He was done. He craved to touch her,  _needed_  to run his hands over her brown skin. To unravel her with his fingers deft in her hair, drawing circles on her center. The ties were killing him. “Unrestrain me.  _Now_.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Your king commands you,” he replied as gravely as he could.

She chuckled. “A king’s word is worth nothing in bed.”

“Jude,” he warned her.

“I think I’ll ride you slow tonight.” With a move of her neck, her hair fell to her back. Her hips moved the slightest bit. “Wouldn’t you like that?”

He tugged on the bonds.

“We both know how you like when I ride you,” she leaned down to kiss him deeply, hungrily. She paused, silence taut between them. “A queen fucking her king,” she murmured against his lips.

“ _Loosen my ties._ ” His eyes were cracked open like a madman.

Jude sat up. With a slow circling of her body, she set the most agonizing pace. It was sweet, slow drags of him in and out of her. So she felt every shift, every place where they met.

Cardan didn’t realize he was shaking until she told him so. She was moving over him more slowly and deeply than she ever had. It sent pleasure to every last part of his body. From his toes to the farthest tips of his fingers. Electricity coursed through him. And all he could do was watch helplessly with hands tied to the bed.

Celestial abuse.

He let his head fall back on the bed, eyes tightly shut. “Please,  _please_  untie me. I beg you.”

She stopped. Stopped moving on him. He tried to gather his breath.

“Look, Cardan,” she ordered.

At first he didn’t want to. Refused to do as she commanded. But it was impossible for him to resist her, as they’d both learned over the years. His gaze trailed down.

She was stroking her own clit while sitting on him. One of her legs moved to give him a full view.

Where his body met hers, Jude’s hazel brown thighs were a sharp contrast next to his pale white stomach. She was the color of his life, enriching him. She was taking in every inch of his length.

Her head was lazily tilted to the side. “Do you like what you see?”

Cardan couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think, couldn’t live with the sight. With looking at them, joined. “You are killing me.”

Her fingers didn’t cease on her clit. “Don’t you like being completely inside me?”

He replied through gritted teeth. “You know I do.”

“But you’d rather be fucking me.”

Hands pulled on the scarves. “I would.”

The heathen groaned, throwing her head back, revealing her neck. Another sweet moan escaped her throat, fingers working herself hard. She looked to him again. “Tell me,” she still didn’t move, “how you would love me if I untied you. Then maybe I will.”

Here was his opportunity. If only he wasn’t so thoroughly wrecked, so desperate for freedom and dominance and release.

Jude smiled at him. “Make me come with your words. You know you can.”

Cardan licked his lips. She wanted to hear him? She would.

“If you untied me I would press you into me, until there wasn’t a part of you that I wasn’t touching.”

A roll of her hips.

“I would kiss your face until we can’t breathe. Bite your neck until you bled.” His voice was guttural. “I would memorize your body with my tongue. I’d take your breasts in my mouth and slap them if you were bad.”

Jude’s mouth fell open. She swayed over him, legs working fast.

Cardan bit his lip, closing his eyes for the briefest moments. The pleasure was incomparable. “I’d hold on to your hips to keep you in place, so you can’t run away. Then I’d fuck hard up into you.” His black eyes were dead set on her, even as his jaw started shaking. “I wouldn’t stop until your eyes rolled back, and you couldn’t breathe.”

Jude squeezed her own breasts, tugging on her nipple and whimpering.

He felt his sanity coming undone. “I would flip us over and pin you into the mattress. Press you deep into the sheets. I would fuck you like you deserve.”

She slapped him across the face. He didn’t even wince.

“I would fuck you senseless.”

Another slap.

“ _Harder_ , dammit!”

Jude complied, slapping him with more force.

“You'd forget your own name.”

“ _Yes…_ ”

He felt her coming close. He unleashed everything within him, every searing thought. “I would make you scream and tremble, love. I’d let you carve out new scars on my back and kiss your hands for it. Let you shout into my ear. Go hoarse on my name. I’d remind you that you are as much my queen as I am your king. That you belong in this royal room by my side. I’d pound you hard into this bed— _our bed_ — and claim you. Your name would be mine and mine would be yours. We’d be one. You would forget ever having lived without me buried in you.  _Oh,_ ” a moan escaped him. “I would show you heaven, Jude.”

She peaked with a scream. Her eyes fell closed as her hips lost their pace, spasming through her orgasm. Cardan felt every squeeze, every tug, immobile under her.

It took her several minutes to come back down. He devoured every second of her ecstasy.

Jude opened her eyes again. “ _God_ ,” a hand ran through her hair. She kept riding him.

Cardan wished to die rather than continue. “If you ever loved me, you’ll let me touch you.”

“It is because I love you— _ah!_ —that I won’t.”

Tears of frustration streamed down his face. By the bed, his hands were in fists. If he had to keep begging, keep groveling like a pathetic creature, he would. Dignity be damned.

She wiped away his tears, caressing his face before pressing a kiss on his lips. Then she sat up and leaned back, giving him a good view again. Her hips drew circles.

“I can feel you here,” she whispered, pressing a hand somewhere very low in her abdomen. Two fingers pushed down on a certain part of skin. “Fuck, you’re big.”

Nothing they had done in the past hour had stunned him as much as those words leaving her mouth. For a minute he was speechless, his mind not processing. When he could once again speak, he pleaded: “Say it again.”

His wife grinned lazily. “No, I don’t think I will,” then continued to fuck him.

The high king had never experienced such despair. Such injustice. He could only look at her with gaze begging for mercy.

Jude smiled. She put her hand across her stomach again. “I can feel you in my belly, Cardan.”

He could no longer keep his eyes open.

Her hair tickled his face as she leaned down to bite his lip. “I can feel every inch of you,” she spoke into his mouth, “and I adore it more than anything.”

It broke him. At last, that pit of heat in his stomach exploded, blasting through him. Release barreled through Cardan with Jude’s name on his lips.

The queen helped him through it, riding him diligently while he filled her, his entire being shaking. Then, with the tenderness of a bird, she moved to unbind his hands.

“You’re a villain,” he managed to say into her hair. With what little strength he had left, Cardan circled his arms around his wife and hugged her tightly to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a whore for comments if you have anything nice to say i'd appreciate it so much


End file.
